We have entered 13 participants to date. Twelve participants completed the study and one participant was excluded. The study proved a significant decrease in AFB bacteria in the sputum after only two days. The last study patient was enrolled in February, 1995. The Westat corporation felt the study was too costly and the patient enrollment nationwide was too low to continue. The study officially closed on July 21, 1995. There are no preliminary findings at this time.